darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
18
Roger questions Victoria about his car crash. David examines the bleeder valve which he has hidden in his bureau drawer. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. My past is still a mystery to me, but my future is bound to the great house on Widows' Hill; to a boy whose eyes brim with fear and torment; to the strange sounds and lonely echoes of a small room filled with the memory of long dead years. A restless Victoria is awakened by Roger and summoned to the drawing room. Once Roger is in the drawing room, David emerges from behind the staircase and follows Roger in there. David asks his father if he's hurt and also tells him he's sorry. Roger is cruel yet he apologizes to David and says his arm hurts a bit, but that it is only sprained. David knows that someone fooled with the brakes and Roger tells him not to eavesdrop. He refuses to answer David's questions and orders him to bed. David recants his apology and almost wishes his father were dead. Victoria and David talk about David's statements and the accident. David asks what will happen if it wasn't an accident; Victoria tells him the person who did it would be found, arrested and tried. Victoria admits she'd tell if she knew who did it. David likens Victoria to Roger: They both want to send him away. Roger is unconcerned with David's emotional state and recaps recent events. Victoria points out that David should be among the lists of problems that Roger has; Roger pshaws it. Roger twists Victoria's statements into admissions of Burke's guilt. Victoria, Roger, going to Burke, etc. David is disturbed. Victoria again finds David in her room. David is upset that Victoria's going into town and that Roger won't just buy a new car like David has to now, since he's wrecked his model. David again declares his hatred for Roger, who in fact deserves it. David has a bleeder valve, and he hides it in his dresser. Memorable quotes : Roger: (to David) Don't you glare at me, young man! I'm in no mood for your nonsense. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This is one of only five episodes in the series to feature just 3 actors as part of the on-screen cast, along with 244, 250, 507 and 1061. * This is the third episode in which only Collinwood sets are used. * The first episode in the series to not have no actor or crew credits, the credits are shortened to just include the Dan Curtis Productions copyright year tag. Story Bloopers and continuity errors * Knocking is heard at the door to Victoria's room before Roger even gets there. * In the drawing room scene where Roger explains the accident to Victoria, Roger flubs his lines and Victoria, with the camera focused on her, breaks out into a girlish grin, which she immediately (and obviously) wipes off her face. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 18 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 18 Gallery ( }}) 0018